


Apology for my absence

by Justine_Heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_Heart/pseuds/Justine_Heart
Summary: A letter to my fans to explain my absence





	Apology for my absence

Dear fans of my work.

I deeply regret my absence from my writing. Personal issues have made it difficult to find time to write and because of this well lets just say life went tits up. I hope you can understand that I do intend to get some more writing done, particularly Magic Rifts since I do have plans for it and another older story that I plan to rewrite. Thank you for your patience AND understanding.

JUSTINE HEART.


End file.
